Episode 2-107
Summary In Rindhallow, voices shout with glee that Mr. Kasak has arrived. Indoors, someone complains that kids these days get too excited over anyone strong and popular, and they no longer seem concerned with Mr. Kasak's deadly role in the Cataclysm. Laila defends their behavior, saying that they are too young to relate to the events of the past in the same way as those who endured it, even if the dragon was a killer back then. She then changes the subject, asking her associate to find some weapons for defense, because she is going out to kill Claude. In the Temple of Darkness conference room, Laila is disappointed upon learning that Claude stayed in Kalibloom, and Mr. Kasak tries to explain that Claude needed to keep the rakshasa in the city in order shift the balance of power towards humanity. Laila then produces a document sent from Kalibloom stating that the rakshasa already left Kalibloom by himself, which angers Mr. Kasak. After expressing her low expectations of Claude, she then tells the dragon that they need to discuss the dangerous situation in her city, and that he must have seen that strange lightning before his arrival. At the gate between realms, Sagara remarks that once the summoning is successful, nobody on this world will be able to oppose them. Then they can destroy Rindhallow and be done. God Kubera muses if things will really end the way she wants, and warns of the danger of accepting a strong sura from an enemy clan as an ally. Sagara defends her plan, claiming that their new ally does not kill without reason. She wonders why the god is so concerned now, since they hold the key to control her using her weakness, the same way Kubera controlled Gandharva. At the Eloth Magicians Guild, Tilda expresses the concern that she and others have that Saha is prioritizing the wrong issue. He should focus on protecting humans and helping out Rindhallow. Saha assures her that even though it might not seem like it, his current issue also concerns the safety of humanity. Tilda protests that Asha is not actively killing anyone for the time being, but Saha suggests Asha may start up again. Some of her targets are still alive, but when the last person dies, he believes something disastrous will happen, maybe to the universe itself. His goal is to find and protect her next targets while she is busy in Aeroplateau. Since he already knows their names, the Human Search System will quickly locate them. When Tilda reminds him that he cannot use it for another year and he cannot trust the other AAs, he says he will be asking the new AA, once Ran's AA vote is rushed through. He tells Tilda to prepare for Ran's arrival in Eloth to use the search system. 2-107 Mr Kasak.png|tries to explain Claude's absence 2-107 Kubera and Sagara.png|plans to manipulate Samphati 2-107 Saha.png|plans to ask for Ran's help... 2-107 FutureLeez.png|...for the sake of saving humanity Currygom's comment Ran has triple water attributes, but I forgot and almost drew just hoti kubera... Afterword (pic 1: Rindhallow) It's hard to tell day from night in Rindhallow... In this episode, pay attention to the color of God Kubera's hair. It has a golden shine. It's night. (pic 2: Laila) Brilith, Siera, Teo, Saha, etc... The priests of planet Willarv usually have cheerful personalities. Laila does not. She's scary. Unfortunately, Claude has no fear of her, which is the problem. (pic 3: chibi Sagara) She usually looks serious, but not so much here. (pic 4: Tilda and Saha) Tilda doesn't leave for home from work when Saha works late in the office. She does this to pressure him into feeling sorry for her and to nudge him into organizing his work better... hehe. Notes * During N0, Kasak killed Agwen's mother, boyfriend, and best friend under the influence of emotional resonance. Evidently, he killed others besides them. He and Agwen may have been in Rindhallow back then, thus resulting in the extra hostility here. * Saha has a report on Asha's acquired divine affinity, so he must have realized the true value. * Saha could have been a summoner prior to the Cataclysm, so perhaps he has extra information that made him aware of the magnitude of the current events. * Spoiler: Saha's comments about a great threat to the universe itself foreshadows many of the events in Season 3. References